


Pour t'enlever une épine du pied

by smutinator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris totally knows what's up, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Light Angst, M/M, light exhibitionism tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutinator/pseuds/smutinator
Summary: Normally, Viktor was against any sort of exhibitionism, he really didn't want anyone to see Yuuri's sex face but himself, but they were practically alone in the dim lighted restaurant. Viktor happily sighed as Yuuri pulled his chair up close to the table as possible allowing for his whole foot to lay across Viktor's crotch.





	Pour t'enlever une épine du pied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cainhurst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainhurst/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the producer of the softest foot porn ever! You are loved and your friendship has made my life so much fuller. <3333333333333333333
> 
> A special thank you to Proserpine for being my last-minute beta. <3

Over the years, Viktor had found that the days following competitions were the worst. He was constantly surrounded by people yet found himself incredibly lonely. While the press would shower him praises he had no one in his private life to share his success with. His medals made him feel unbearably cold when the initial high of winning faded and the media questions about his love life reminded him just how alone he was.

“That's the price of success, Vitya.” Yakov had said years ago when Viktor was barely a man. It was devastating for him when his teammates began pairing off while he remained alone. 

“You want to win, don't you?”

Viktor nodded quickly and Yakov gave him one of his rare, soft smiles. “Then if you want to win, you have to give up a lot of experiences that would take away your time on the ice.”

Viktor reluctantly accepted Yakov’s words, but years later he began to regret his acceptance. Perhaps if he had tried harder, slept less, allowed himself to lose a competition or two, he would have more company than Makkachin when he came home. 

But those doubts didn't matter anymore, not when the love of his life sat across from him, smiling at him fondly.

Ever since Yuuri had literally danced his way into his life, Viktor hadn't dwelled on what could have been and instead had eagerly looked towards the future. Skating had become surprising and exciting in ways Viktor never expected it to be, all because of Yuuri.

Currently, Yuuri and him were celebrating Yuuri winning gold. Viktor was greatly appreciating the privacy of their table for two; the media was relentless and the other skaters were too nosey for their own good in Viktor’s opinion. Luckily for him, Yuuri was a master at escaping uncomfortable situations and snuck Viktor and himself out of the press filled hotel. Viktor almost blew their cover twice from talking too loud. Never had Yuuri glared at him so fiercely. 

But here they were, sharing a quiet, private meal together. Viktor’s cheeks were slightly flushed from their wine and he had the feeling he’d be more than a little red by the end of the night. Yuuri was giving him his spicy katsudon look. Viktor felt his throat go dry as Yuuri ran his tongue over his wine stained lips with his eyes slitted in arousal. Viktor could practically feel Yuuri’s eyes feeling him up. 

Viktor watched as Yuuri shifted in his chair for a moment and then slightly jumped in his seat at the sensation as Yuuri’s bare foot caressed his clothed calf.

Viktor reached down to grasp Yuuri's ankle, setting his lover's foot in between his legs and softly ran his thumb over the sole of Yuuri's foot.

Normally, Viktor was against any sort of exhibitionism, he really didn't want anyone to see Yuuri's sex face but himself, but they were practically alone in the dim lighted restaurant. Viktor happily sighed as Yuuri pulled his chair up close to the table as possible allowing for his whole foot to lay across Viktor's crotch.

But just as Yuuri's toes began to clench around the fabric of his pants, a gruff voice shattered the moment.

“Vitya! You promised to have dinner at least once with your old coach. But alas, you seem to have forgotten as usual.”

Viktor stiffened in his chair as Yakov, Chris, and Yurio walked towards their table. The last thing he wanted was for his old coach and former competitors to walk in on him getting a public foot job from his husband, but that was unfortunately his reality.

Viktor straightened in his chair, attempting to appear somewhat composed while Yuuri, high on wine and in complete eros mode only looked slyly at the three men with his chin resting on his palm.

“Yakov, Chris, Yuri. It's so good to see you all again so soon. I'm sorry Yakov that I forgot about our dinner plans, but you know me. In one ear, and right out the other. So if you just excuse-”

“Would you like to join us?” Yuuri interrupted.

Viktor turned sharply towards Yuuri and gave him the most pleading expression possible. “I don't think-”

Viktor was cut off by Yuuri toeing at his balls causing him to give out a small squeak.

Viktor turned towards the men and gestured towards to unoccupied seats with a shaky hand.

“Please,” Viktor began in a uncharacteristically high-pitched voice. “Take a seat.”

Yakov and Chris looked a little concerned but each took a seat, while Yurio began to walk back towards the exit.

“Yuri! Where do you think you're going?” Yakov barked. 

Yurio looked at back over his shoulder and gave Viktor and Yuuri a disgusted look.

Viktor realized in that moment that he knew.

“I'm not sticking around for all of you old men to go on about all night about how hot you were in your hey day. And katsudon-” Yuri gave the dark haired man an impressively antagonistic stare. “You may have won today, but next time I'm wiping out the competition with your face.”

And Yurio continued on his way out of the establishment, mumbling about ‘Viktor's disturbing foot thing’.

Viktor nervously looked at his impromptu dinner guests and then at his husband, who still had that dangerous look in his eyes. He began to make some joke about ‘rebellious teens’ to lighten the mood when he felt Yuuri's foot begin to prod at his cock.

Viktor gritted his teeth as he spoke, doing his best not to squeal again. Chris and Yakov looked a little concerned.

“Viktor?” Chris asked with the raise of a brow. “Are you alright?”

Before he could respond, Yuuri answered for him. 

“He's fine. Just a little…” Yuuri pressed ball of his foot in between Viktor's cock and his balls making the silver haired man squirm. “...tense.”

Yakov seemed unconvinced but didn't question Viktor's behavior. Chris, unfortunately, lifted the tablecloth and his eyes widened. Viktor was afraid for a moment that Chris was going to inform the entire restaurant of his and Yuuri's inappropriate activities but the cow lashed man only laughed. 

Chris kept quiet (thankfully) but Yuuri continued his assault on Viktor's rod and family jewels. Yakov began to drone on about how skaters weren't as disciplined as they used to be and how Viktor had somehow contributed to that trend. 

Viktor could only nod along and make some noises in agreement. Chris said almost nothing the entire evening, just looked gazed at Viktor with an amused expression and whispered things to Yuuri while never taking his eyes off Viktor.

Viktor realised that Chris must be giving Yuuri directions after Yuuri's other foot began to prod at Viktor's crotch as well. Viktor stiffled the whine in his throat as Yuuri took his cock between his feet and stroked it.

Viktor softly started to pant as the waiter came by their table and informed them their food would be arriving shortly.

“Viktor,” Chris said quietly under his breath as he covertly spike into his napkin. “Yuuri doesn't want you to choke on your food so he's going to make you cum now.”

“What?” Viktor hissed.

Suddenly, Yuuri's strokes picked up pace and Viktor clawed at the armrests of his chair as the heat in belly began to reach its boiling point. He finally climaxed as Yuuri rubbed his toes against the damp head of his cock.

Viktor bent over in pleasure and shoved a napkin to his face to stifle his moan. 

“Vitya?” Yakov said in his fatherly voice. “Are you sick to your stomach?”

Viktor nodded as he was unable to speak. He looked up from his hunched position to his husband smiling at him. Yuuri removed his feet from his lap and Viktor relaxed in his chair.

“Well, he probably should eat something to settle his stomach. Don't you agree Yakov?” Chris asked innocently.

Yakov nodded and patted Viktor's back soothingly. “Why don't we order you some soup, huh? That will make you feel so much better?”

“But I already ordered filet mignon though.” Viktor croaked out.

“Vitya, if you're stomach sick you certainly shouldn't be eating all that meat. Look at you, you're all clammy.” Yakov said as he pressed his hand over Viktor's forehead. 

Viktor groaned and swatted Yakov’s hand away. When their food arrived, Yakov reluctantly allowed Viktor to eat his chosen meal. Viktor was glad to eat finally but he decided to give Yuuri the stink eye every time he looked his way. Yuuri simply smiled sweetly at him.

When dinner was over and Viktor was about to get up from his seat, he realized that his spunk had seeped through the front of his pants. He groaned and prepared himself for a scolding from Yakov when Chris got up and began to escort Yakov out of the restaurant, winking at Viktor over his shoulder.

Yuuri came over to his side if the table and handed him his sweater to tie around his waist. Viktor sighed and gave a mumbled thank you.

Yuuri and him walked out of the restaurant to find Chris sending off Yakov in a Uber. 

Viktor walked over to Chris and laid a gracious hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, Chris. That would have been so much more awkward without you.”

Chris laughed. “Really though, Viktor? J’espère qu’au moins t’as pris ton pied.” *

Viktor’s eyes rolled so hard they could practically be heard and looked back at his lover who was half asleep leaning against the brick exterior of the building. Viktor felt his heart swell when Yuuri's nose scrunched up and he gave a small sneeze.

“Awww. Even his sneezes put stars in your eyes. Well, anyway, thanks for dinner and a show. Goodnight Viktor.” Chris walked over to Yuuri, taking his hand and kissing it. “Goodnight Yuuri, you little minx.”

The pair of lovers watched as Chris walked back towards their hotel. When Viktor looked at Yuuri he saw that he had a rightfully guilty expression and Viktor almost crossed his arms and gave him a scornful look, but this was his Yuuri. So instead he took Yuuri's hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“Yuuri, my love.” Viktor breathed against his skin. “Never do that to me again. At least not in public.”

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief and linked his arm with Viktor's, leading them back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> *The sentence translates literally to “i hope that at least you took your foot”, it means “I hope that at least you got off/had a blast”
> 
>  
> 
> My frenchy french friend recommended it ;)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as smutinator.


End file.
